


Crossdressing

by Ereriforlife82



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Submissive Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereriforlife82/pseuds/Ereriforlife82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is stuck with doing another one of Hanji's crazy ideas. She forces him to do some sexy crossdressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossdressing

Hanji forced me to do another one of her freaky orders.

" Didn't I already dress like a maid for Captain Levi? " I rolled my eyes. " What else do you want me to wear?! "

" How about wearing this Chinsese orientated dress? " Hanji suggests.

I takes a minute to look at the cosplay. The dress has open slits at the sides and has black lace stockings. I blush in embarrassment. " i fucking hate you Hanji." I muttter  
He takes a minute to get into the dress. Finally , I put on the headband and walks out. Auoro , Eld , Gunther , and Petra spot me. The three men laugh out loud and Petra blushes bright pink.

" Hey Eren , what's all this about? " Eld asks.

" Another one of Hanji's crazy ideas. " I facepalm myself.

Then out of the nowhere , Captain Levi appears. Just fucking great! I avoid making eye contact with him. Levi smirks at me and quickly hides his expression with a new one. " Another one of  
of shitty glasses' ideas, huh Eren? " he askes with a sigh.

I nod without making eye contact because he can probably see the blush on my face. Levi looks all over my body. He especilally looks at the slits that reveal my thighs. He smirks at that.

" Even though I appreciate the view , " Levi says with amusement , " But what is this outfit for , brat ? "

" Sir , I have no idea. Hanji is fighting some inner crazed demons. " I reply sassily.

I get to work. I bend down to pick up a rag and I can see Levi's eyes stare straight at my ass. I blush a bright red. " What a round ass. "  
I hear him mutter.

As the day passes on , I had to walk all around the castle with this embarrasing outfit on. Some males and females blushed bright red. I covered my face the whole entire time. I was almost done  
with my duties , until Captain Levi called me to his office. The captain was reading through some documents when I got called in.

" Jaeger , nice work. " he praised me with keeping his expressionless face.

" Thank you , sir. " I said while saluting.

" Do you know why I called you in here , Eren? " Levi asked.

" No , sir." I replied .

" I want to give you a reward. " he smirked.

He was up to no good. I could tell by his expression. Levi stood up and started walking towards me. With each step , I took a step back.  
After I felt my back hit the wall , Levi went in for the kill.He kissed me dominantly. I tried to close my mouth , but Levi stuck his tongue right through  
I gave up as I felt my strength shortening. 

" Good boy. " he whispered in my ears.

He spun me around so my back was facing him. I decided to have a little fun by teasing him. I shaked my hips in a seductive way and moaned  
his name, " Ah , Levi! "

Levi slapped me on the ass hard and said , " You horny , little brat! "

I moaned as he slid down my panties. " Before I pleasure your ass , how about you pleasure my dick? " Levi licked his lips as he pointed to his  
cock. I stared at him in shock and crossed my arms. " Do you want to get punished so badly , Eren? " he asked.

I quickly obeyed and crawled to his cock. I stare at his silver grey eyes as I lick the tip. He gives me a dark sexy smirk as he pushes my  
head down on his cock. I went up and down real fast to pleasure him.

" Suck it faster , Eren. " he ordered.

I started sucking speedily. Sucking all the way down to the balls. Just by sucking his cock , my cock grew so hard. I slowly covered my cock  
with my hand. Levi didn't miss that part though. My hands move immeadiatley when i knew he was gonna step on them. So instead of my hands , my cock  
was stomped on. I managed a stiffled moan.

" Getting hard from licking my cock , such a bad boy. " Levi cooed , " Maybe I should just jam my dick into your ass. "

Levi cummed in my mouth and I swallowed all of it. Soon , he scooped me up. I was placed on the desk with my legs in the air. Levi gently took  
off the dress , so the stockings were all that was left. Without warning , he shoved his dick right into my ass. My eyes widened with shock. He  
thrusted in hard!

" Ahh mmmm , Levi!! " I moaned.

" Such a dirty little boy , Eren." Levi groaned in my ear.

He hit my sweet spot over and over. I wrapped my arms around his neck. " Mmmm Levi , I'm cumming! " I yell.

My sperm coated all over my stomach , but Levi didn't stop. He thrusted hard and deeper again!

" Get ready for me to cum , inside you Eren. " he said.

Levi's sperm filled me up. I panted loudly as it ended.

The next morning , I went to breakfast hall. Hanji and Levi were arguing as usual.I tried to avoid them . but Hanji spotted me. " ERENN! "  
she yelled.

" Hiya Hanji." I said while clutching my back.

" Is that the pain you got from Levi knocking your ass up? " Hanji grinned.

A huge blush spread across my face. Levi gave Hanji a death stare. " Which is all your fault ." Levi muttered.

" I know right , didn't Eren look so cute? " Hanji squealed.

" Shitty glasses , shut up. " Levi said with a light blush on his face.


End file.
